Just Be Yourself
by Tessler
Summary: Once upon a time, a MythRex shipper grew dissilusioned at how much the internet downplayed Mythra's affection for Rex. Said shipper became compelled to write a glorified tangent to argue otherwise. That is all.


I know I should be working on Alrest Shorts, or Ivory Radiance, but I felt motivated to write out an extremely random scenario. Not to mention I've always wanted to write out social commentary, or express my opinion on a rather specific matter.

* * *

The world of Alrest had changed for the better. Once it was a world where the Titans, the gargantuan landmasses were dying out, now merged together to form a new continent; Elysium. And here was Rex, Master Driver of the Aegis, taking a well deserved rest at a hot spring in the wasteland of Mor Ardain. Once a dying Titan, it gained a new life when it had merged with the other Titans. So much happened that even Rex couldn't help but take a moment to reflect. "Enjoying yourself, Rex?" A feminine voice called out, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Opening his eyes, he soon noticed a figure, hair as golden as the morning sun, standing only a few inches from him, cloaked in nothing but a towel that barely covered her. "Ah, Mythra!" Rex screamed as he hastily covered his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the men's time was over, and I assumed you were done...didn't expect you to have fallen asleep." Noticing he was wearing a pair of swimming shorts, Mythra focused her energy, creating a one piece swimsuit to cover herself. Removing her towel, she submerged herself into the spring, before pulling Rex to her side. "Rex, you can stop hiding your face. I'm wearing something now." Lowering his arms, Rex didn't show restraint as she hugged him. It was...comforting, sure Pyra loved to cuddle with him, but Rex accepted over time that Pyra was more than happy with being a mother figure to him. In hindsight, Rex needed a mother more than he needed a lover...and the lover was Mythra. It was ironic, Mythra was technically much older than Pyra, yet she was much, much more interested in Rex than Pyra ever was.

Laughing, Rex couldn't help but remark "What did I do to ever deserve you?"

Rubbing his shoulders, the ivory clothed Aegis replied "I'm still trying to figure that one out." Giggling, she couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek...the very same cheek that once felt a universe shattering smack from her when he caught her blushing. She could feel his body grow warmer than even the very spring water they were dwelling in. "Although there is something that's started to bug me."

"What's that?"

"Ever since people started to learn about us and our relationship, I've noticed people having a compulsive need to write romances about you and Pyra...and depict me as a...snob."

Pulling away, Rex's golden eyes locked with hers as he asked "Really?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued "I can't help but wonder if some people get off to such a scenario." Laughing, Mythra reminded him "I can still remember when you, Pyra and Azurda were talking in Leftheria about your parents, how you called all of us a family...and then Azurda assumed you were confessing your love for her."

"Alright, I love Pyra. But I don't think I can love her like that. And besides, I don't think I want to know what it would look like if I dated the both of you."

Smiling at his honesty, she replied "If it makes you feel better, if you started dating either Pyra or I when you were still holding our Core Crystal...and we still shared the same body, you would've been dating the both of us." His eyes widened in surprise. "I've also seen stories where you and Nia were a thing...and I must admit, I find the scenario of you and Nia sharing a kiss or even doing stuff while we shared a core crystal...very kinky."

Rex's eyes turned to white saucers, and it took everything to keep Mythra from laughing. The last time he had that look, he had seen a side of Poppi that Tora didn't want him or Pyra to see. "Are you saying that if Nia and I were kissing, you and Pyra would feel...her lips...?"

"Bingo."

Forcing such a mental image out of his mind, Rex thought back to what Mythra had said about how people were portraying her as he asked "May I ask how people view you?"

Sighing, Mythra remarked as she submerged her head briefly, "Well, they've taken every worst aspect of me, and crank it to 50. And they turn Pyra into this hyper affectionate cinnamon roll, with my angst holding her back from pinning you to a bed...and you can guess the rest." Now sitting rather close to him, Mythra not only felt warm, but some part of her began to feel...rather intimate.

Still keeping his focus on her eyes, Rex couldn't help but bring his face close to hers as the two shared a kiss. His hands began to rest on her hips, as Mythra grabbed his shorts-

"Hope I'm not interrupting." The stoic but well meaning Mórag announced, completely ruining the mood for the both of them, as Rex jumped away from Mythra. "But I will arrest you both for messing with a historic landmark if you don't control yourselves." Mortified at the idea of facing an arrest, Rex climbed out of the spring, catching a towel that was tossed his way, while Mythra watched.

"Okay, I'm leaving. I forgot to get out and..." Rex explained as he dried himself off, all the while refraining from staring directly at Mórag. Sure, she was wearing a bathrobe as black as her uniform, but he knew that was all she was wearing. As he walked up to one of the doors, he hesitated to open it as he guessed "Brighid's behind this door, isn't she?"

"One, you are still here, Rex?!" The Jewel of Mor Ardain exclaimed with surprise on the other side. "And two, how did you guess?"

"I just guessed." Rex acknowledged, as he took a separate door, and collected his belongings.

"Yeah, I think I'll be right behind him." Mythra remarked, as she left the spring, drying herself off as she followed suit. Mórag couldn't help but smirk, there was something cute in Mythra's attitude, and it was oddly refreshing seeing a much softer side of her. If anyone could help Mythra come out of her shell, it was Rex.

(Just be yourself, Mythra.) Mórag told herself. (Just be yourself.)


End file.
